


once our souls meet

by anonlymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliance Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, introspective happiness with a slight sprinkling of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlymous/pseuds/anonlymous
Summary: Even after almost ten years trapped in Edom, Alec still complains about the dusty, stifling heat.AU where Magnus has to stay in Edom to keep the portal closed, and Alec stays with him.





	once our souls meet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Title from the song ‘Find You’ by Mark Diamond. I had so much fun writing this, and I’m considering making it a longer series :)

Alec has always run hot. Magnus never minded when it was an excuse to cuddle during cold New York winters or when he could use Alec as his own personal heater, but now he’s freezing because of it.

Even after almost ten years trapped in Edom, Alec still complains about the dusty, stifling heat. Unfortunately, Edom doesn’t exactly have beaches to escape to. What it does have is a string of caverns, which are remote and cool and often have pools of water like the one Magnus is submerged in. 

It may be freezing, but it’s also serenely beautiful. In a way, this trip is like the honeymoon they never had. 

Magnus shakes off that thought before his mind can wander down a different path, wondering where their honeymoon would’ve been in a better world, what happened to the Lightwoods after they went through the portal and Alec didn’t follow, whether Alec would be better off if he hadn’t stayed. 

It doesn’t matter what could have been; it matters what is here and now. And here and now is his husband, swimming back toward him with sure strokes. 

Magnus traces him with his eyes. Alec’s dark hair is more ragged than it used to be, his hazel eyes a little wearier than they once were, but almost everything about him is the same. He’s still the archer, the warrior, the leader. The boyfriend, fiancée, husband. The love of Magnus’s life, for as long as they both live. And as they’d discovered, that would be a very long time. As bigoted and obstinate as the Clave is, they were right about one thing - not mixing the demonic and angelic. If only to avoid the unexpected consequences. 

Using the Alliance rune in a hell may have caused its permanence, and there’s no denying that the powers they now share violate all known laws of runes and magic. But when it means they will live out their lives side by side, when it means Magnus won’t have to watch Alec wither and die and leave him alone to the bloody planes of Edom, when it means they will always have each other – Magnus can’t quite bring himself to mind. 

Both of them underwater, Magnus glimpses Alec again, and from across the pool their eyes meet. Alec mouths a hello, and wades through the water until they’re standing side by side. As if he can sense where Magnus’s thoughts have wandered, he takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. 

There are no other words; they don’t need them. From the cathartic arguments they’ve had about regrets and choices to the days they’ve comforted each other when forever lived like this seemed unbearable to their impromptu wedding vows in Asmodeus’s throne room, everything has already been said. 

They don’t need words, or the world of fire surrounding them, or the planes of the earth so far away. All they need is each other.


End file.
